Please, come back soon
by PawsLover
Summary: In which Cindy finally realizes how much Prompto's been trying hard for her, and her heart decides that it's time for a change. Romance, CindyxPrompto because it is only right.
1. Please

Prompto Argentum, according to his friends, and he, himself, was anything but dumb.

Okay, maybe he got distracted quite easily, and was quite the shy, ladies man. But still, he was smart. And quitting was something he absolutely never did.

Cindy realised that a year after they had met on their car accident. She had found out about Prompto's crush on her the same day they had met and, to be honest, she was glad, but he was not her type…

At all.

He was shy, he was short, he wasn't muscular. He wasn't what _she thought_ that a man needed to be to earn her… Or well, at first, he wasn't.

And she even _tried_ making it clear to him that it _wasn't_ going to happen without hurting him in any ways. But he didn't get it! His whole group of friends got it, but not _him_.

And thus he kept trying, and trying and trying. Making excuses to visit her, making his friends treat her better, complimenting her, even buying her lunch, or telling her he made it himself even when she was sure Ignis did it.

She was starting to feel bad about it, _him_ trying his best, giving her everything he had, all his time, and efforts. And her not giving him anything in return other than, well, smiles and thanks.

And, she thought, this time was no different. They were arriving in their beautiful Regalia and Cindy could already smell Prompto's eagerness to get closer to her heart...until they parked up.

They parked up next to their usual place to stay in Hammerhead, since it was dark time already, but something was odd.

 _There was no Prompto with them._

He wasn't there, he wasn't anywhere, he didn't get out of the car because _he wasn't in the car_ either. And no one was telling her anything.

They just waved her a hello and went towards the camper to sleep, making her question herself if Prompto ever existed.

She touched her left wrist and felt the bracelet he once gave her, telling her it'll give her more stamina and happiness at work. And it did, so he wasn't actually, _non-existent._

 _Where's the blonde boy?_ She thought to herself after seeing how he was nowhere to be found.

It was late, probably 10:00 pm and she knew _for a fact_ that being outside at those hours wasn't a good idea.

She wondered if something happened to him, and couldn't help but bring her hand to her bracelet again, feeling the cold, metallic touch that reminded her how not so badly injured he was when he gave it to her.

 _Yeah, Prompto really did give her such precious bracelet, didn't he?_ She had heard their big guy, Gladio say once, and decided that wearing it was probably a good thing to do.

Cindy looked inside of one her ragged pockets for her cellphone, and decided to text him.

She opened the chat to find it full of cute little messages from Prompto that he sent every other day when they were away travelling. She did reply to them, just not as affectionately as he was.

" _Prompto?"_ She typed, making it simple and normal, but her expression changed to one of real concern after she sent it.

 _Message wasn't received._

He was out of signal.

And her heart started beating really fast.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Cindy?" Noctis asked with a worried tone the next morning, finding the lumpy, lazy way of walking rather weird on Cindy.

The usually cheerful blonde turned, and even Ignis gawked in horror.

Her smile was gone, and she had visible, dark eye bags.

They all internally smirked when she stepped closer and asked, without even a single hello, where was Prompto.

"Ah, him? Oh, he's, uh…" Gladio acted as if he didn't know, earning a huff from the blonde.

"Come on, Gladio, you shouldn't make the lady wait" Ignis stepped in Gladio's mocking session, "He is with an acquaintance of ours, her name is Aranea. Prompto implored her to help him, something about training and becoming stronger" Noctis nodded and Cindy's heart stopped beating so fast.

"He'll be gone for a week, but don't worry, if Aranea is anything else than beautiful, that'd be being stronger than _hell_ " Okay, now her chest felt slightly heavier than normal, and her heart was beating fast, _again._

"F-For a week, huh? That's fine by me" She acted it up and returned to her garage, surely there was some work waiting for her over there. She kept an ear up to hear their conversations like usual.

She was trying to busy herself with sorting tools when they started talking with old man Cid.

"And where is the fancy boya?" The now even more tired than usual Cid asked, fixing his hat just quite a bit.

"Ah, he's training with a chick somewhere near the lake" Gladio responded naturally, "We keep telling him that he shouldn't push himself that much only because of a girl but Jesus, Promto's the definition of persistence" That made Cindy's heart stutter, and she accidentally dropped a tool that _almost_ fell of her feet.

"Everything alright over there, young one?" Cid asked her with a chuckle, remembering how since the first day the blonde boy had met his daughter, he had been bee's knees for her.

"Y-Yeah, Cid! Everything's okay!" She muttered loudly, trying to sounds as casual as possible.

 _Prompto was training for her?_ Her heart did a thing.

"So he's still into my little girl?" Cid asked the group, who had made themselves at home, dragging some chairs and sodas and placing them around Cid. That was what they usually did when they decided to take a break.

"Yeah, pretty much. Seems like he doesn't realise how much she _isn't_ into him, hah" Gladio laughed at Noctis comment, "We tried telling him, but we can't seem to find a way to _not_ break his heart, y'know, and a crying Prompto isn't an enjoyable Prompto" Ignis nodded at Noctis statement.

"He should just give up" Ignis mentioned, and Cindy suddenly felt too sad to even pick up that heavy tool, "Even Aranea seems to be willing to give him some kind of chance" Noctis chuckled.

"Yeah, she even accepted to spend a _week_ with him, training him! If that isn't a chance, then I know nothing about girls" Noctis said, crossing his arms.

"Well, to be fair, you know _nothing_ about girls" Gladio mocked their King, making him huff in acted frustration.

"Anyway, let's hope something changes Prompto's mind, he should get some love from time to time, and Aranea looks like a great chance for him" Ignis continued with his reasoning, "He's been _wasting_ too much time on Cindy" He sighed, "He even gave her his _bracelet_ , even when he said it was the most precious thing he had" Gladio laughed bitterly.

"That's true" He stood up, "At least she wears it" He ran a hand through his long, dark hair, "I've seen many scenes in which the guy doesn't get the girl, but holy shit it's the first time I've seen a guy trying so hard and still _nothing"_ She bit her lower lip in an attempt to hold an squeak.

 _Has she really been so blind?_

 _Yeah, no matter, we have a guy that would do anything for you,_ She remembered when she tasked the prince and his friends to get her some supplies.

 _He would do anything for her?_

Her phone buzzed for a second and she desperately searched for it in her pocket

Only one person she knew texted her instead of calling her.

" _Hey there, you called me? :D"_ It was a message from Prompto, and before she could reply, she received another message, " _Sorry for not replying yesterday, I didn't have signal!"_

Her lips curled into a smile, and her mind went wild, wondering if…

 _He would do anything for you._

She knew he was training hard, and that he was having a hard time, and that he wanted to become stronger for her. To the point of asking such high prestige woman for help.

But still she could help it.

" _Can you come here?"_ She typed fast and sent it, relieved that he received it this time.

It took some time before his status changed to _typing_ , and when it did, her heart started feeling heavy.

" _Ask Ignis, and just Ignis, for my secret picture box, and look for a section that has your name. You'll see that I'm always there for you"_ He had sent her before he logged off, and suddenly she wondered if he's always been this charming.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She waited until they stopped talking with Cid to get closer to them, and when she saw the opportunity, she spoke.

"Hey, Ignis?" The mentioned blonde turned around from his path towards the hunting zone to see her, and she motioned him to come closer to her, "So, uh, I got informed about...a certain picture box?" She asked, and internally smiled when his brows rose for a second.

Ignis didn't say anything and just made her follow him until they reached the Regalia.

"Close your eyes and turn around, it's a secret place where it is hidden, after all" She did and giggled when she heard some things being moved around the Regalia.

A minute passed before he told her that she could turn and open her eyes again, and when she did, something moved in her heart.

In front of her there was a big, carton box. _Prompto's amazing adventure,_ is what was written on the front part.

"Just take care of it, it's very important to Prompto. I'm seriously impressed he trusted you with it, but it's his decision at the end" He let her pick up the box and left to reach his friends, who were going on some hunting missions like usual.

She skipped to her little place next to the garage in hammerhead and closed her front door, leaving her house keys on the key holder, and walked quickly towards her little sala.

She placed the box and opened it, finding a lot of files in it.

 _Ignis adventures._

 _Noctis dumbass adventures._

 _Big guy adventures._

She skipped a few names she didn't know, until she found her own name but instead of being written in black ink like the other ones, her was written in yellow, and she smiled at the little hammer next to her name.

She took it and closed the box again, opening her file and instantly smiling at the cover.

It was a selfie he took with her almost a year ago, the day they met. She had her face a little dirty from work, and she could see his cheeks a little reddish.

She turned the pages full of picture of her and him together, even pictures she didn't know he had taken. A lot of them with him smiling and her not even noticing. And she noticed how much time he had actually spent with her without her noticing him that much.

Se found a picture with her and the Regalia, and she almost took it for herself. And then she reached the end, with more pages left to be filled with memories…

Memories she suddenly felt the need to share with him.

She held the file close to her chest after she finished reading it, closing it carefully, and a smile quickly creeped into her face, even make her cheeks flush red a bit.

She took out her cellphone, and selfishly started typing…

" _Please come back soon"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Short, I know. But it may or may not be just a one shot. It'll solely depend on how many people like it, I guess haha.**

 **Loves &Paws- PawsLover**


	2. You'll be good to me

**Seems like the story is getting some love :) and, yes. It's true! Prompto/Cindy deserves so much more!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She opened her eyes, finding herself looking at the ceiling, and after realisation hits her, she started laughing uncontrollably.

She had fallen asleep on her sofa, with Prompto's file embraced and squeezed in her chest.

She shuffled desperately when she remembered the request she gave to Prompto, and checked her cellphone, already used to her heart's new pace.

" _:( I'll be there soon, don't worry, Cindy!"_ He sent her and next to it there was a little casual, red heart. He always sent those, but this time it felt so good, and so right, she almost sent him one heart of her own, but decided that maybe going from cold but nice friend, to affective girl in just a few hours was gonna make Prompto feel like something was up.

Instead, she stood up and went directly towards her bathroom. She washed herself up, even when she knew she was going to get dirty the moment she stepped inside her beloved garage, and dried herself, leaving her towel hanging around her shoulders.

She lifted her phone and took a selfie of herself in her morning looks (Beautiful, toothy smile included) and a peace sign, saved it and sent it to Prompto as a morning hello.

It's the first time she had done that, and she hoped that Prompto could get the hint. And even if he didn't, she might aswell start trying with him.

"I already know a lot about him" She said to herself as she looked for her usual mini-shirt, her bra, and her yellow jacket, "I could text him more...maybe tell random things about myself?" She wondered as she put on her clothes and her cheeks turned a bit red when she realised the face that she sent Prompto a picture of her wearing no clothes, "At least only my face was showing…" She giggled, "Not like he hasn't seen more than just my face" She smiled to herself and her way of dressing, not caring about what people would say about her. She felt comfy with it, and if Prompto liked it, well then it was even better.

She picked up her keys, got out of her little home and closed it before making her way towards Hammerhead, smiling as she found The prince and his friends (Without Prompto) talking with Cid again.

She felt her phone buzzing and reached for it, smiling when she found out it was a message from her newly found love, Prompto. She opened it, still walking towards Cid and the boys, and her face lit up just _a bit_ when she saw a picture of Prompto _shirtless_ , with a smile on his face and his cheeks full of dirt and scratches. Behind him there was a beautiful, white haired woman with a smile on her face, looking directly at the camera.

" _Training day #2!"_ Cindy couldn't help but feel a bit jealous, her little boy being with such a woman...she looked like a fancy one, with her long hair and armour, her sharp yet kind eyes only expressed how many shit she's been through…she seemed to be a bit older than her, but that didn't change the fact that she had a really nice body -Not that she didn't have a nice body either, mind you-, and she could see her breast being bigger than he-.

"Cindy?" The prince's voice took her out of her thoughts and she realised she had been staring at her phone unknowingly.

"Yeah?" She acted it up and hid her phone in her pocket, trying not to think about Prompto.

"You've been out of it lately, young one. You okay?" Cid asked her with a bit of worry in his tone.

"Yeah! 'M fine, Cid, don't worry about a thing, okay? I've gotta roll now, clients need me to deliver some car parts!" She waved at them and hopped into her trailer, starting the engine up and rolling towards the hot road.

Even if Prompto was now something _very important_ in her mind, her work came first, always. And she was going to spend her day, as always, working her skin off to earn some money.

But she was unable to _not_ imagine a life sharing that money and everything with Prompto.

"Jeez" She sighed, never taking her eyes off the road, "I'm falling so hard for him it's hard to keep up" She giggled and continued with her work.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was late in the afternoon when her needs got the best of Cindy and made her text him _anything_ , she just wanted.., _needed_ to talk with the blonde guy who had managed to win her _all._

" _So, how you doing?"_ She texted him, feeling like a little teenager all over again, getting excited when she saw his status change from offline to _typing_ …

" _Doing just fine, Cindy!"_ She smiled, " _Wbu?"_ She blinked a few times in confusion.

"Wbu?" She wondered, and typed her question.

" _Oh, sorry! Haha, it means 'What about you?'"_ She felt a little weirded out at the short way of asking, and assumed it was something most of the city boys used this days.

" _Ah, don't worry. Sorry I didn't know that"_ She typed while leaning on her trailer, she had just returned to Hammerhead, and couldn't wait a second to talk with him, _"Are you having a hard time?"_ She questioned him before waving a hello to Cid, who told her that the prince and his team went out to have a camping night, and that she was invited.

She laughed and, noticing how her phone buzzed again, she nodded to Cid and went directly towards her little house, she took a refreshing beer and headed to her bathroom to take a quick shower and change clothes to something that'll keep her warmer,

She took a long sleeve black shirt and long pants, and some snickers for the rough terrain she's gonna have to travel to get to their camp site.

She got herself ready and before leaving the place she checked the message Prompto sent her earlier.

" _Nah, I would but Aranea makes it easier for me tbh (to be honest), still I can already feel myself stronger than ever!"_ She smiled and fixed her hair before going to to the now dark Hammerhead, making her way to the safe camp site the Prince and his friends had set up some months ago.

She found them all sitting around a campfire, while Ignis whatever he had chosen to cook that time. Their big guy? Gladio, was the one who saw her first.

"Hey, Cindy" He greeted with a slight now, making Noctis turn around to see her.

"You actually came" She nodded and stepped closer to the warmness the fire provided, "Well then, welcome" He turned again, but he patted the seat next to him,

Which she deduced that it was Prompto's seat.

"Today we are here reunited to speak about an important situation that involves someone from the incredible 4, which is Prompto" Gladio spoke as if it was the worst thing that ha ever happened in their lives, and Cindy couldn't stop wondering what was he talking about.

"And yes, we mean Prompto's crush on you, Cindy" Ignis mentioned, making her realize what was it all about, "Or rather love for you" He sighed, "We've come to the conclusion that, since Prompto is as dense as a wooden log, you should...y'know, deny him" Cindy felt like her heart had been stabbed by a needle, "It's only for his own health, and your privacy. We know it must be exhausting to deal with his compliments and everything he's been doing for _a whole year_ " They were about to continue with their reasons if it wasn't for Cindy shaking her head as if she was on fire.

"No, no" She shook her hair one more time and felt her phone buzzing, "I'm good, really. I'm...i'm.." She dug in her pocket and took out her phone, "See?" She scrolled up the chat to let them see how much she's been trying to communicate with him, "I don't know _how_ or _when_ , but I'm interested now" Gladio's brows rose up in surprise, "Hell, I'd say I love him now, his absence plus knowing the fact that he's literally sleeping next to such a beauty is killin' me, I swear" She checked the message Prompto sent her.

" _And you? How are you, Cindy?"_ She smiled and replied a quick _I'm alright_ before she hid her phone again, giggling at the Prince and his guard's expressions.

"What can I say? He managed to get right into my head at the end!" Now she was the one sighing, "Now I can't wait to see him again and tell him before I lose him forever…" She clenched her fist on her chest, "I just keep feeling worse and worse every time I remember how I used to treat him. So cold, so bad" She shook her head, "Now I just feel like squeezing him into my arms, feeling his smooth hair topping with my chin while he laughs and-" Gladio's hand shaking made her stop.

"Okay, okay" He tried, "We don't need any details" He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, "Are you sure this isn't just for pity, Cindy? I know you're not that kind of girl but still…" She nodded understandingly.

"Yes, I'm sure it isn't for pity" She chuckled, "Come on, I'm getting jealous for him, how could I get like that if I was just doing this out of pity?" She patted her chest, "It's real, 'M sure" She smiled at them, "Trust me…

 _He'll be good to me, and I'll be so good to him._

0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Second! Little short, but that's because I'm busy :) hope you like it.**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**


	3. Kiss the devil

She woke up and felt real. Got up, took her things out of the little tent that Prompto used to sleep when it came to sleeping outside, and left the campsite, it already being isolated. She realised she'd overslept, but she couldn't get over the fact that she did in the first place, it doesn't cross her mind how long it's been since the last time she'd slept so well, but she differs, shrugs and then she went back to her home.

Home is as it's always been, dirty, dry, hot and smelly, but you couldn't expect much from such a place like Hammerhead. She walked into it with expectations of something happening, but nothing did, the house being as lonely as it's always been, and all because she wanted to.

She hummed her way towards her room. It was full of dirty clothes and mechanic tools that had been left there to rot into a million pieces of chunk. But she never cared about that stuff, just like the way she never cared about a lot of stuff. And this time was no different.

She walked through the trash and found her usual outfit. Put it on and left, her hips swinging as she walked unconsciously, just like always, but she felt different, and so did the atmosphere she found when she reached Hammerhead.

It was a bit more brighter than what she expected, the sky still blue, but prettier. The birds singing, but with a higher pitch. And the laughs cheerful, but louder.

Prompto was back.

She followed the sound of the laughter, and found the four talking to her old man. He was drinking a beer and if anyone who didn't know him saw him, they'd have said he was in his early fifties with such a smile. Big guy Gladio was there in his usual outfit, and a beer in hand too, sitting next to his friend and Prince, Noctis. Ignis was standing behind her old man with a smirk, seeming to know that Cindy had arrived. And there he was, the blonde guy who's made her head all stupid for the last two days. Prompto was there, smiling, laughing, saying jokes, the same Prompto, the _always_ Prompto, but he seemed happier, and stronger, and more handsome.

More like the most good looking guy she'd seen in years.

She gulped hard. She walked towards him and hoped that her voice wouldn't break the moment she speaks, and it doesn't. She greeted him, and he greeted her back with a smile.

"As soon as I read your message I turned my back and found my way to Hammerhead, Cindy" She melted inside, and her smile was probably the brightest smile she'd ever given to the boy.

He hugged her, like usual. She felt it more this time. She hugged back, and inhaled his scent, marking it inside her brains for it to never be forgotten. She lets out a sigh when he lets her go, and her heart couldn't keep it normal for much longer.

"Can we meet up in late afternoon after I finish with my daily jobs?" She asked him as casual as she could mutter those words of indirect confession every girl uses, and absolutely loves the way his naive head didn't get that slight indirect and instead beamed, ready to mock all of his friends and show off the fact that she invited him to a date.

She melted the moment he grinned at him. She nodded and turned to let him see her back, and her well developed butt, before leaving to work. The music of his laughter still going in her mind.

She opened the door of her truck and got herself ready for all the deliveries of the day, a part of her thinking, maybe she could let him join her in the ride, and talk, and let him make her fall for him even she decided not to when she saw his bruises, and his scratches. He worked hard for her, and it's time he gets some well-earned rest.

She hummed her way through the deliveries, and smiled awkwardly every time some guy who ordered something would try to flirt with her. It isn't her thing. She's now more into romantic, cheesy blonde cuties. She quickly denied the third one, and moved on with the next delivery.

It didn't take her long to finish her usual rounds. She did extras too. She hummed a song Prompto once showed her, and with that she went through the whole road back to her paradise, Hammerhead. The boys were out hunting, and Cindy was about to feel lucky. Someone laughed. Her heart started a race with her own blood as fuel.

"Cindy!" She smiled at the sound. Beautiful, high pitched, but not enough to get tired of it. Music to her ears.

"Well hello there, Prompto" Her mind was off thinking about a way to tell him everything she felt. Her mind had created a lot of scenarios in which everything will go wrong and suddenly she felt young and dumb again.

His grin told her everything. He'd been waiting. His eyes filled with amazing hope and happiness. Her heart almost broke. How did she not realise how amazing the guy in front of her has always been?

"Follow me, I have something to tell you" He beamed at her words like a light bulb being switched on. She smiled. She took his hand and pulled him to a private location, the back of her garage.

She was sweating. He was excited. She was nervous. He was happy to spend some time with his favorite blonde. She stopped abruptly and he crashed on her. They both laughed, smiled. They were perfect, like a symphony. But soundless.

She had no idea what to say. So she didn't say anything. He stood there, contemplating her. He wasn't complaining. He was enjoying his time with her. She smiled again and he beamed like he always did. Her little ball of energy.

She felt too far away from him. He realised that too. They both got closer. Not caring about the heat. The nervousness. Nothing. They were close enough to feel their own scent. Their bodies temperature. But she couldn't care less about that.

And suddenly she was holding him tight. Her hands both on the sides of his face, feeling his rough scratches and well-earned, firm chin. She felt real. He didn't back away, and she realised he was taller than her now, just a bit. His breath was getting harder. She felt how his get bigger and smaller faster than normal. She smiled, looking into his eyes. She melted inside those beautiful orbs. She leaned closer and felt the air his nose was letting out hard.

"C-Cindy?" He stuttered awkwardly. She giggled and he blushed adorably. She couldn't help herself.

"Prompto…" She place her hands on the back of his head, and closed her eyes.

His lips felt soft. His smooth skin all over her. Her fit body leaning on him. His inexperienced hands trembling. Her lips tasting him. His mouth curling. Her giggles. His sighs full of happiness. Just like the sky can't be blue without the ocean. She couldn't picture herself without Prompto. The separated. She stared at him with bliss. Her head was spinning. She guessed his head too.

"I love you…" She purred into his ear. He gulped hard. She felt his hands on her back, examining her like a piece of art, but more precious.

"I...I" He stumbled but couldn't mutter any coherent words.

She kissed him again. This time more passionate. Her fingers playing with his hair while she placed one of his hands on her hips. Showing him how he could do whatever he wanted and she wouldn't mind. He kissed back with intense passion. She yelped in surprise, and melted in his arms.

 _Oh how much she'd longed for him to kiss her…_

She realised that he'd waited far more than her. They separated and she held him close.

"I'm sorry...I didn't notice how much I was in love with you before" She traced circles on his chest. Her eyes on his own as if they were meant to stay like that for forever. And even forever sounded like not too much with him, "But now I know and I love you an-" She yelped.

He kissed her again. With his eyes closed. It was an awkward, shy kiss and yet it made her feel so good. _So alive._

"And I guess that's a response?" She questioned. He didn't reply, instead just nodded. His smile grew wider and his eyes got a bit puffy, and reddish. He was about to cry and she was gonna get her heart shattered into a trillion pieces.

"I-I...This is-" He unintentionally sniffed, "No one thought it could be and-and now-" He sniffed again, "And suddenly you- I- Cindy…" He finally broke. She had expected him to. She started caressing his hair with affection. He smiled.

"You don't have to say anything" She smiled. He smiled again. They were together, nothing else mattered, "Just say yes…" She waited patiently.

"Y-Yes-Mmmphh" She kissed him again, a quick kiss. He sighed, "Yes" Again. "Yes" Again.

She giggled. He grinned awkwardly with his eyes closed, and she hugged him. They weren't separated like day and night. Now they're together.

 _And oh how much she loved it that way._


End file.
